Elf on a Shelf
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Case-fic. In a small neighborhood, Sam and Dean find an unusual spirit in the form of Santa's Little Helper. Part 23 of Advent Calendar 2017


**Authors Note:** **'Cause Elf on a Shelf is just damn creepy.**

 **Warnings:** **None**

 ***** Special notice: I am in the process of deleting my other account and migrating the fics to this one. Please note that the prompts for this series were pictures.**

 **Elf on a Shelf**

"It's just plain creepy, Sammy."

Grunting his agreement, Sam ducked under a frying pan which had been aimed for his head. The case had been simple, while there hadn't been a murder yet there was a report of a small family falling victim of regular break-ins. Break-ins where nothing was taken, things were rearranged and loud bangs in the middle of the night. It seemed like a typical haunting, and the family had packed up their things and decided to spend Christmas in a hotel room while the local priest tried to purify the ground. The problem was it didn't seem the haunting was tied to the house but the family itself. Thankfully for the family, the priest had known John Winchester and so called in the Winchester brothers for help.

Ducking as another projectile came at him, Sam wondered if they could ever have something related to Christmas their work didn't ruin. "Will you grab it already? It's making its way to the silverware Dean!" the family had agreed to let the brothers look their things over. It was easy for Sam to pick out what was haunting the place, he hadn't even needed the EMF reader to see the sadistic glow in the small elf's eyes. Dean had called him a baby, thinking Sam's fear of clowns was moving to the small elf sitting innocently on the cupboard. Right up until the parents admitted they hadn't moved the thing, and in fear of Santa not coming, the five-year-old had never touched it.

Then the damn thing had lunged at Sam.

All hell had broken loose, the priest began to chant an exorcism while the parents screamed and held their child behind them. Thankfully, the parents had made their way to the door quicker than the elf could stop them and got the kid out of the room. Sam had managed to throw the elf off, grabbing Ruby's knife, Sam slashed at the elf only for the thing to jump out of the way. The shot Dean fired hadn't hit either. As nothing else was animated, Sam had shouted for Dean to light the thing on fire, the priest still chanting behind him. While Sam appreciated the fact the man wanted to feel like he was doing something to help, this was no demon. Now half an hour after they had begun, Sam was done.

Spotting a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, Sam lunged. Landing hard, Sam knew he hit his mark as he could feel the elf struggling to get out from under his stomach. Reaching out his hand, Sam shouted his brother's name who quickly tossed the lighter. Pinning the elf, Sam grabbed a shotgun shell out of his pocket and opened it, carefully unpinning the elf so he could grab it with his hands. Sam nearly missed, the elf trying to dart out the second it wasn't pinned. Thankfully Sam was slightly quicker and grabbed the elf before it could get away. Opening the shotgun shell with his teeth, Sam poured the salt on the elf before opening the Zippo and lighting the elf on fire.

The elf didn't take long to catch fire, and Sam was able to get it to the stainless-steel sink so the fire didn't spread by the flailing creature. Not twenty minutes later, Sam and Dean were making a break for the next town. The pries had been willing to speak to the parents, to explain what happened to the best of his ability. While typically it was something Sam and Dean did, so the information wasn't incorrect, neither wanted to explain to the kid why Santa would send her a violent elf and why they had to kill it.

"I don't know why the parents even bought the damn thing, possessed or not those things are creepy. I mean who wants to have an elf run around while they sleep and watch them all the time?"

Nodding his agreement Sam couldn't help but think even though the things were creepy, they were still better than clowns.


End file.
